the big sneeze
by yankeegal13
Summary: Mario and luigi go on an adventure to visit princess peach and it ends up being a crazy day for both of them.


It was a nice sunny day out in the mushroom kingdom, the trees were blooming and the mushrooms were growing nicely, and it was just a lovely day for a trip and today was no exception for mario.

Mario asked luigi if he wanted to go visit peach real quick. Luigi said, "I don't know mario, i've been sneezing a lot the past couple of days i don't want to get anyone sick." Mario said; "You probably just have allergies, besides it's a short hike to peach's cottage from here." Luigi said to him, you sure i'll be okay, it gets out of control sometimes." Mario reassured luigi that he was gonna be okay, so luigi decided to be brave for the sake of helping his brother mario and both of them packed their backpacks for the trip.

An hour into the trip, luigi started feeling a sneeze coming on and decided to sit down real quick to catch his breath. Mario asked luigi, "Luigi are you okay, luigi said i'm okay i just got a little tired and hungry so he picked the sandwich he had out of his backpack and sat down to eat it and in the middle of the sandwich he felt another sneeze coming on and behind them was a tree, so mario decided to climb up the tree to try to get some honey to help luigi out, mario was able to get a little bit of honey out of the beehive in the tree before the bees noticed.

After the bees started chasing them, mario and luigi ran into a nearby cave where there was a bear in the cave, the bear was very angry and tried to go after mario and luigi to get the honey from them, and suddenly luigi felt another sneeze coming on and he let out the biggest sneeze ever and it startled the bear as well as trapping mario and luigi in the cave.

After the bear ran away, mario decided to try to find an exit out of the cave to no avail, suddenly mario heard footsteps and he noticed the footsteps so he went to get luigi. Luigi was sleeping on the sleeping bag he had in his backpack and mario decided to carry luigi out of the cave. An hour later, luigi woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, he told mario, "Mario i don't feel so good, i need to find someplace to rest my head real quick. Mario said to luigi, look peach's cottage is just up the hill from here, we can make it, lets get you up the hill. Before they got to the hill, luigi passed out again and so mario had to carry him the rest of the way up the hill and he noticed the door was locked, so mario decided to wait for peach to return to let them in.

Thirty minutes later, Peach returned from her castle and looked to see if anyone was at the cottage and there she found mario and an unconscious luigi. Peach looked at them and was surprised to see them there and she said to them, what were you guys doing out this late. Mario explained to Peach that luigi fell unconscious with a cold and we were waiting for you here. Peach explained look you guys had the key why didn't you let yourselves inside, mario had to explain he was carrying luigi and wasn't able to put him down to get the door unlocked. Peach decided to open the door to let all three of them in and she said to mario, just put luigi down on the sofa, i'll get a thermometer, an ice pack and a glass of water. A few minutes later, peach came back with a thermometer to take luigi's temperature and she tried to get luigi to open his mouth up wide to take the temperature, it took a minute to get him to cooperate. When the thermometer was done taking the reading, peach was surprised how bad it was, mario asked what luigi's temperature was. Peach explained it read as 102.9 fever so he would need at least a few days of rest and so she went back to the kitchen to pick up the ice pack and the glass of water and put them on the side table.

An hour later, luigi woke up and looked at the surroundings and let out another sneeze, peach explained to him, luigi you gotta be careful don't try to overdo yourself, luigi was confused by what she said and she called mario into the room and mario explained to him what happened. A minute later, peach was back in the room, and she said to luigi, luigi i'm so glad you're awake, you gave us both quite a scare. Luigi was unsure what they meant. Peach had to explain he was running a fever and had to take it easy for at least a few days but if you need anything to let me know. Luigi said i'm a little thirsty right now. Peach explained she left a cup of water on the side table and peach decided to put a straw in the cup and move it closer to the edge so that luigi can get the cup easily.

Four days later, luigi was feeling better and mario and luigi decided to take the long trek back to their house, they both agreed it was quite an adventure they had.


End file.
